Angel Meets Demon
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: Mondo Oowada is an angel. While lazing around and flying through the sky he comes across a group of people in a field. Something is going on in the field so he goes to investigate.


**So this is part of an Ishimondo AU that I made about angels and demons. This is part of a series of one-shots. **

**Enjoy! **

Mondo was flying. No literally, he was flying. After all he did have wings. He might as well use them from time to time. He really only felt free when he was flying or riding one of those human motorcycles. His brother, Daiya, was doing some work for the higher up angels in Heaven. Something about a demon outbreak.

Mondo shook the thoughts out of his head and kept flying. He was alone today, he was rarely alone what with his brother and the gang always following him around. Mondo was flying through the middle of nowhere so he was surprised when he saw a crowd of people in a clearing.

There were at least ten of them. All of them were ganging up on this one other guy. Mondo flew closer to them and landed at the edge of the clearing. The guy who being ganged up on looked surprised to see Mondo.

Mondo was sort of surprised that he could be seen by this human. He was going to move forward to help when the human guy glared at him. Mondo thought that the human was disgusted by him or something that he was wearing.

Rude. Mondo thought to himself, frowning. I was going to help him. I guess I'll just watch him get beaten up and save his sorry ass later.

One of the members of the gang jeered and said, "Looking for someone to help you dealmaker? Well too bad because no one is here to save you now."

Mondo flew up to a tree to have a better view of the event. He should have brought some of that human popcorn or something.

"I've come to-" The human who could see Mondo said.

"Collect? Yeah we know. loser. Well guess what? We ain't paying," The same gang member who spoke earlier said.

He must be their leader. Mondo thought to himself.

The human who could see Mondo held a hand out, palm facing the gang leader. The human was wearing gloves. He removed the glove from the hand that was facing the gang and he started to chant something in Latin.

Mondo's eyes widened. This guy was not a human, but he was not a demon hunter either. This was some advanced Latin too. Mondo could barely keep up.

Then it hit him. The guy who could see him was a demon and he was about to collect all of the souls of the humans in the clearing. He saw the humans try to escape but they were all trapped in an invisible forcefield of some kind.

That meant that there was nothing for Mondo to do. They had all made a deal with a demon. Even he knew how the rules worked with demons.

The demon finished his incantation and then, an inverted pentagram appeared on the field with the demon at the tip. Bloodcurdling screams filled the air. Mondo cringed. He had really only seen something like this in a human video game that he played once. But that seemed so fake now in comparison to this bloodbath he was witnessing. It was like they were being torn apart by an invisible monster. Mondo looked for the demon, he had not moved from his position at the head of the inverted pentagram.

As soon as the screaming began, it stopped. The inverted pentagram had disappeared along with the demon. There were torn up bodies left on the field covered in blood.

He walked to where the ringleader of the gang had been standing and looked at the body. There was a rumor in Heaven about there being a mark on people who made deals with demons. It would be right over a human's heart.

Before he could remove the ringleader's shirt someone pulled him away from the body.

It was the demon.

Now that Mondo was closer to him he could see short spiky black hair, huge eyebrows and, blood red eyes.

"Have you no decorum?" The demon asked.

"What?" Mondo asked.

The demon looked furious but he kept his tone civil as he said, "You were looking for a demon's mark. Only demons are supposed to look at that."

"Oh. So it does exist then," Mondo said.

"Really? That's all you care about?" The demon asked exasperatedly. "I would have gotten in trouble if you had seen that."

"So?" Mondo asked.

"You're an angel, aren't you supposed to be caring or something?" The demon asked disgustedly.

"Sorry but caring doesn't extend to demons. What did those guys ever do to you anyway?" Mondo accused.

The demon looked disgusted, "They made a deal with me. Their time was up."

"But to deserve a death like...like that!" Mondo argued.

"Well maybe if they had come quietly it wouldn't have gotten so gruesome. They made the deal in the first place. I'm just doing my job, angel. Unlike you angels up in heaven, us demons all work our fair share," The demon spat.

"Fuck you," Mondo replied.

The demon scowled and turned around, "I hope we never meet again, angel."

Mondo glared at his back and replied, "Likewise, demon."

Mondo turned and flew away, hoping that he would never have to see that demon again.


End file.
